International Wrestling Division
by Shinigamis Wish
Summary: Update time! I know I have been gone for a while but I am back. Hope you enjoy! Also if anyone else wants to submit an OC read chapters 2 and 3 and submit your OC to me. I will be sure to add them. Here we go!
1. Chapter 1

November 10 2015

International wrestling division

Heading 1

I do not own anyone except my own characters so no copyrights

Heading 2 A young African/ Irish man that looked of age 20 was wrestling with his twin brother Young Man- Man I wish we owned our own company Brother- Some day we will let's not give up our dream Young Man- you are right lad we just got to keep pushing Mysterious Man- So ye want to own a company eh? Well I got the perfect opportunity for ye. Ye see I know your mother and father. Brother- ye do eh so what do ye want we are busy Mysterious man- well I got a company I can sell it to ye, what do ye say? Young man- Fine we will buy it from ye how much Mysterious man- since I know your parents you can have it for free just sign here Brother- fine (signs it) Young man- ok (signs it) Mysterious man- now let me tell ye who I am, I am your lost uncle Joshua O'Leary Brother- What we thought you where dead. Young man- Yea where have ye been we have been orphaned for 14 years now we had no one now ye just show up like that. Mysterious man- let me explain I owned my business and I couldn't find ye, please forgive me. Brother- fine we will see you at our first event. Goodbye

Also guys I will pos signup next chapter see ye guys


	2. OC Submissions

International Wrestling Division

Ok guys this is going to be the o c sign up sheet so here it is submit your characters .

This is my own character as an example here its is.

Name Gregory O'Leary

Ring Name Shinigami

Hometown Dublin, Ireland

Body type Built

Height 7'0

Weight 295

Attire Black, Green, and Red Haori robe with African flag with lion on black, Irish flag with clover on green, And Philippines flag with dragon on red, with boots the same.

Street attire Black muscle shirt with grim reaper on front, black jeans, Black combat boots, and a scythe pendant on neck.

Entrance: Undertaker And Sean O' Haire mix

Entrance theme Meat Cleaver Brother Lynch Hung

Gimmick The grim reaper of Professional wrestling

Personality cold and will remove anyone in his way

Team/Stable The angels of death with his brother Donovan O'Leary

Skin Tone/Eyes/Hair Dark Mocha skin, Olive Brown/Green eyes, Dark Brown Hair in small cornrows

Fighting Style Technical/Power house

Signature Judgement Day/ Guillotine neck Breaker STO mostly on chair

Halo DDT/ off the top rope blockbuster DDT

Finisher Shinigami Curse Burning Hammer DDT

Apocalypse end/ Falcon Arrow Brain buster

Ok Guys there it is by the way his brother Donovan Is the Same as him Just with different signatures/finishers.

Also Donovan and Gregory are twins.

So yeah there we go lads and lassies submit your own characters in the comments or a pm.

Thank ye all for reading hope ye enjoy me story.


	3. IWD Chapter 3 PPVs,Titles And Oc

Chapter 3 Shows and PPVs

So guys I am going to tell you what the shows and pay per views names are and when they are so here it is guys.

Mondays International Mayhem

Wednesday's United Fight Night

January Japan Jamboree Over The Tope Rope Rumble match

February Finland Brawls n Fights Steel cage Matches

March Massachusetts Massacre Extreme Rules matches

April Argentina anarchy Last Man Standing Matches

May End Of Days (Major PPV) Elimination chamber type matches

June Taiwan Throw down Contract In The Case Matches

July Osaka Onslaught Anarchy Matches

August Saudi Summer Spree Broken Bones Hardcore Matches

September UK Krash Course All championships on the line

October Welsh Wale Down Halloween Cell Of Hell Matches

November Dublin Dash For The Finish (Major PPV) Beat the clock challenge

December International Destruction Month(Major PPV) A PPV all month held world wide You guys decide the locations for this one

Now I will be naming the titles that this company will have

IWD International World Championship

IWD Intercontinental Title

IWD Xtreme championship

IWD Tag Team Championship

IWD East Hemisphere Championship

OK Guys so there you have it those will be the pay per views and titles. Also like I said you will name the countries/Continents the December International Destruction Tournament Matches will Be Held. Also I haven't got any O C from you guys yet so please lads and lassies submit your O C for this fix I will try my best to use all O C fairly as much as I can so like I said please submit your O C to me in the comments or PM them to me if ye like. The O C submission sheet will be on chapter 2 check it out! Good day to ye all!


	4. IWD Chapter 4

International Wrestling Division

Hey guys I have decided to make a new chapter so here it is.

Gregory and his brother Donovan had just bought their uncle Joshua's business the IWD and were ready to recruit their first batch of superstars so they can hold their first event.

The first person they were said to recruit was a man by the Name of Jason Sabre he lived in Los Angeles in the United States but was visiting Europe.

They went looking everywhere and they found him at a local wrestling center signing autographs for his European fans, they approached him.

Gregory: Hello Jason

Jason turned and looked at Gregory and Donovan.

Jason: what do you guys want I'm signing autographs.

Donovan: well Jason we wanted to give you a businesses proposition.

Jason: What kind of proposition are we talking about?

Gregory: We are looking for Indy wrestlers to join our wrestling company the IWD.

Jason: Why should I join your promotion? I am doing fine in the indies.

Donovan: Well if ye join we can get you more exposure and a bigger fan base.

Jason: Hmm, alright I will join your promotion. Where are you guys set up?

Gregory: We are in Ireland. Our main building is in Cork. But we travel everywhere in the world.

Jason: OK I will see you guys soon.(Shakes Gregory and Donovan's hands)

Donovan: alright see ye.

The next person they were looking for was a African American man who lived In Memphis Tennessee. He wrestles in Deep South Wrestling and his name Is known as Si-Ray.

Si-Ray felt them coming as he has wrestled against them in the Indies before. He turns to greet them.

Si-Ray: Ah Gregory, Donovan how are you I haven't seen you guys since you performed at Deep South those years ago.

Gregory: we are doing fine lad we just wanted to know if ye want to come perform at our new wrestling promotion IDW it pays good and has some good talent coming in soon. Si-Ray thinks for a moment then nods. Si-Ray: sure anything for my former wrestling buddies. They all laugh then shake hands.

The next they were looking to recruit is man from the small Minneapolis Minnesota.

The man looked kind of punk rock his name is Dennis Bradley but in the business he is called Wolfgang.

Wolfgang was at a concert throwing up the rock hands.

Gregory: So Dennis still into Metal eh lad.

Dennis turned and had a smirk as he saw the twins.

Dennis: hey Greg, Don Whatcha guys been up to.

Donovan: nothing much lad just wondering if ye want to join our company the IWD.

Dennis: you know I love to brawl dudes count me in

Gregory: Great see ye soon Lad. They leave as Dennis head bangs.

Now the next they wanted to meet were a pair of men who were dominant in the wrestling business JJ Hopkins and Brandon Elvidge. JJ was a Canadian, and Brandon was from England. Both tons of talent.

Donovan: hmm the devils associates eh, how about you acknowledge the Angels of Death.

Brandon: who is speaking to me like that!

JJ Hopkins turns around and looks.

JJ: well if it isn't the twin angels of death Gregory And Donovan what do you guys need we are quiet busy?!

Gregory: well we wanted to know if ye to crazy lads want to come to our company IWD I'm sure the money and exposure will please ye hmm.

Brandon: Well I am one to acknowledge giving some ass kicking how about you JJ.

JJ: you Humor me Brandon of course I do.

Brandon: well then its settled see you knobs later.

Donovan: OK bye lads.

Gregory & Donovan: Hey we are not knobs.

JJ and Brandon snicker.

A few left to collect before they stop for the day they set out to find twins like they were except these twins are females. And they are daughters of the Animal Dave Batista.

Gregory: ah Jessica and Jasmine the Twins and daddy's little girls hmm Lassie's.

Jessica and Jasmine turn.

Jessica: Gregory and Donovan well if it isn't the twin Angels of Death where have you guys been?

Donovan: we just opened our new wrestling company IWD and wanted to know if the Animals twins would like to join our company.

Jasmine: you know us Daddy's little caged animals love to destroy the competition.

Jessica: Yea this will be fun we get to spear peoples heads off.

Gregory: alright then it looks like two pairs of twins will cause anarchy in wrestling. See ye Lassie's later.

Alright guys look like that's it for this chapter. I thought I got another female oc. But I cannot seem to find who sent it in my PM. If anyone Knows who sent it Pm me it again please. So in my next chapter I will post the OC bio's. Also please keep sending in your OC I need more OC for this story and the OC page is on chapter two so please keep sending in your OC. See ye all later Lads and Lassie's


	5. IWD Chapter 5 OC stats

IWD Chapter 5 OC Submission Stats

Ok guys I found another one of the OC I was Missing his name is Billy Bob and I will show the stats of the OC in this story so far.

Name: Jason Sabre

Nickname: Son of Anarchy

Hometown: Los Angeles California

Hair color Dark Black hair

Eye Color Brown

Height 6'1

Weight 233

Entrance theme: Had Enough By Papa Roach

Ring attire: Dark Black Jeans, White wife beater under a black zip up hoodie or Leather jacket, taped wrist.

Casual Attire: basically the same

Fighting Style: a mix of Brawler and Technical, with a bit of high flying

Signature: Midnight Hour(Vertical Suplex Cutter), Bite the Bullet(Del Rio style super kick followed by a brain buster), Half Nelson Suplex, Full Nelson Suplex, Tornado DDT, Double arm DDT, Lou Thez Press followed by punches, Snap Suplex, Boston Crab, Short arm Lariat, Elbow Strike, Knife Edge chops, Spinning Back Fist, Running Bulldog, Cattle Mutilation, surfboard stretch, Dragon Sleeper Flying cross Arm Breaker, Suicide Dive, Cross Body, Sling Blade

Finishers: Final Hour ( High Fly Blow), Final Resolution ( Boma Ye)

Tattoos: none

Tag Team/Stable: maybe later

Relationship: none, but is interested in getting a gal

Manager: None

Accessories: None

Gimmick: Anti Hero

Name: Si- Ray

Gender: Male

Age 20

Race: African American

Face/Heel: Heel

Height: 6'3

Weight: 252

Hometown: Memphis Tennessee

Personality: Athletic, Great on the mic, Talks Trash, Likes Sneaking up backstage, or in the ring, does street talk, always has back up, Likes playing dirty and cheap, steals opponents finisher

Look, Light black skin, brown eyes, short black hair, Muscular, Athletic, Celebrity rapper type look,

Gimmick: Rapper and always say Bye Haters,

Attire: Red or black short jeans, black or white long sports socks that say Si-Ray mode Red and black Jordan's, black knee pads,

Entrance Attire, Red or Black snap back hat, Red and white Nike Letterman jacket that says Si-Ray Mode13 on the front, and Bye hater with a hand on the back, with a football or basket ball jersey

Signatures: Huricanrana, thez press, bulldog, diving huricanrana, frog splash, suicide dive, superplex, turnbuckle powerbomb, superman punch

Twist of fate (Twist of Si- Ray Mode), Gory Neck breaker (Bye Haters)

Theme: ain't worried about nothin By French Montana

Name: Billy Bob

Age: 35

Height:6'5

Weight: 275

Hometown: Lincoln Nebraska

Personality: Similar to Luke Harper

Signature Europe Uppercut, sit- out power bomb, Big Boot, Sit- Out scoop slam pile driver, Suicide Dive Drop Kick, Super kick, Body Avalanche

Finisher Billy Bob Slam/ Spinning Side Slam

Theme: Swamp Gas By Jim Johnston

Face/Heel: Heel

Member of the Mississippi Boys with Winchester and duke

Goes over the rope when entering/exiting

Race Caucasian

Name: Dennis Bradley

Ring Name: Wolfgang

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral

Home: Minneapolis Minnesota

Body type Ripped but Overweight

Height 6'2

Weight:257

Ring Attire: Black Shirt with the words Psychotic Animal, Tight Blue pants, Black elbow pads, Black wrist bands, and black boots,

Street Attire: Black t shirt, grey hoodie, grey jeans, and black sneakers

Entrance: poses with rock horns walks down and rolls into the ring and poses the rock horns in the middle of the ring

Theme: Disciple by Slayer

Gimmick: Psychotic animal ( silent killer)

Personality: Stoic, Apathetic, Cold Hearted, never speaks, hard hitting Remorseless

Team/Stable: None

Skin: Light

Eyes: Blue

Hair: short and black

Fight Style: Technical/ Submission

Signatures: Suplex City, Diving DDT, Suicide Dive, Running Lariat, Elbow strikes, Standing elbow drop, Knife edge chop, Back body drop, Spine buster, surfboard, arm bar, triangle choke, Cross face chicken wing

Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise,

Ring Names Jessica and Jasmine Batista

Age: Both 28

Body Type: Hour Glass

Height: Jessica 5'7 Jasmine 5'8

Weight Jessica 120 Jasmine 123

Attire: Nikki Bella tops with names on it, Blue jeans, Black Boots, Leather jackets with KC and a crown on the back

Street attire: Spaghetti Straps, Blue Jeans and Boots

Entrance: Jessica is like Natalya and Jasmine is like Paige

Theme: Jessica Criminal by Brittany Spears, Jasmine Flesh by Simon Curtis

Personality Sweet, Tomboy like, Daddy's girls

Gimmick bicker girls, if you mess with Jessica prepare for a beat down by Jasmine

Skin/ eyes/ hair: both tanned with hazel eyes, Jessica has long straight hair, Jasmine has long Curly hair

Fight Style: Jessica High flyer, Jasmine Brawler

Signatures Jessica: Bang Bang(Spine Buster), Shots Fired( Hurricanrana)

Signatures Jasmine: Pool Hall( Lou Thez Press), Bar Stool( Super kick)

Finishers Jessica: Fire arm (spear), Wild Things( Sharpshooter)

Finishers Jasmine: Corona( Black Widow) Mississippi Queen ( Batista Bomb)

Stable: Knock out Queens

Stable theme: Freak of Nature By Chris Crocker

Stable Entrance: same as when alone

Name Brandon Elvidge

Home: Manchester England

Build: Muscular

Height: 6'1

Weight: 240

Attire: Red shorts with Stay on the Left side and Don't on the Right, Red Boots, and a black and blue elbow pad on his left elbow

Street: Same but with IWD shirt

Entrance: Red Lights go on with him and JJ glaring at everyone

Theme: Centuries By Fallout Boy

Gimmick: Dangerous and crazy in the ring

Personality: loves street fights so he can here his opponents scream, is a little less crazy and more quiet than JJ but still as Aggressive

Team/Stable Devils Associates with JJ Hopkins

Hair: Black Mohawk

Eyes: Blue

Piercings in both ears

Is Caucasian

Style: Brawler and Powerhouse but uses aerial moves as well

Signature's: Running Super kick, Power slam, German Suplex

Finishers: Glory Before Dishonor( Neutraliser of the top rope), Death before dishonor( lifts to a suplex but then elevates opponent down to the mat)Koji clutch of the top rope

Tag finisher: JJ goes for a tombstone then Brandon jumps and slams opponents head

Nickname: England's most hardcore fighter

Name: JJ Hopkins

Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada

Body type: built

Height:6'1

Weight: 248

Attire: Black and blue shorts were on the right it says the devil and on the left says made me do it, red boots, and a blue elbow pad on his left arm

Street: same only with a shirt that says the devil made me do it

Entrance: same as Brandon

Theme: The Gospel by PATD

Gimmicks: believes he is the devils associate

Personality: Brutal and aggressive in the ring, a great tag partner, and knows how to take anyone apart, Brandon is not as crazy as him

Team/Stable: Devils associates with Brandon Elvidge

Hair/skin/Eyes Long Blonde Mohawk, Scar on chest from lots of hardcore fights, almost black eyes, a devil tattoo on right arm and right leg, and is Caucasian

Style: Highflyer/Power house

Signatures: Power bomb on top rope, complete shot, choke power bomb, wheelbarrow face buster

Finishers: Devils driver( Death valley hold on the tope rope transitioned into a death valley driver), Death wish( Inverted Tombstone Piledriver)

Tag Finisher: Same as Brandon

Nickname: The Devils Associate

Ok guys their we go as soon as I get more OC I will showcase there stats as well so keep sending your OC. But for now see ye all later.


	6. IWD Chapter 6 More Oc Bios

**International Wrestling Division**

OK guy so in this chapter their will be more OC bio and other stuff so here ye go.

Gregory woke up early. He got a bite to eat, brushed his teeth, and finished freshening up. His brother Donovan was already waiting for him so they could head out to their company. When going they ran into their uncle. He looked happy and looked like he had good news.

Hey Lads, Donovan said. Before ye guys head out I'm going to give ye your parents inheritance that they had for ye.

He handed them some keys that had a Clover key chain on it. There was a hidden vehicle under a long cloth.

Boys your inheritance is not only a car but a house I'll take you to it after this. Joshua pulls the sheet to reveal a 2015 CCXR Tre Vita.

Oh my lord, say both Donovan and Gregory.

I know right, says Joshua but wait until ye see your new house.

They drive their Tre Vita to the house which is a large mansion with 14 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. The kitchen was genuine with oak cabinet and Italian white Carrara flooring.

The bedrooms main bedrooms they were resting in had 30,000 dollar 85 inch samsung UA85S9 UHD Led Multisystem smart plasma TV's.

Wow what a luxury house we have, Donovan says.

Yea so now I say thank you Joshua you showed us our Inheritance I trust ye a bit more now, says Gregory.

Joshua grins and laughs a hearty laugh before telling them, no problem ye guys are two good kids and a beautiful house and car should never go to waist he says with another hearty laugh.

Well at least we don't live in a cheap apartment anymore says Donovan.

Yea you're right lad says Gregory.

Well we need to go to the company now so see ye Joshua, says Gregory.

Ok see ye boys later says Joshua as he takes his limo away.

* * *

(Scene change to the IWD building)

Gregory walks in and starts setting up with Donovan as some of the new wrestler recruits come in to help.

So, Jason Sabre says. When are we going to hold our first event?

Well, Gregory says. If we get a bit more recruits we will hold it this Monday.

Ok, Jason says. I can't wait to knock some heads.

Well you won't be able to knock our heads. Brandon says.

Yea, says JJ as he has an evil smirks. We will tear any of you apart if you get in our way.

Hehe, laughs Brandon as he and JJ bump fists.

Well dudes don't get too cocky because I am here to stay and here to take a championship, says Dennis Bradley as he does a Rock Horns.

While you guys are thinking you will actually get a championship I will fulfill and do what I say I will. Says the strange Billy Bob.

No Offense here but you are kind of a creep Billy Bob. Says Si- Ray

I take no offense to that at all just watch your back says Billy Bob to Si- Ray.

I don't need to watch out cause you ain't gonna touch me. Says Si-Ray

Will you all just shut up and quit your bickering we will take you down and we are girls. Says Jessica

Yea our father brought us up to be tough we will tear any of you down. Says Jasmine.

Whatever, says Si- Ray

You wanna test us. Says Jasmine

Bring it! Says Si-Ray

Cut it out you all I am waiting for new people to recruit and you guys are arguing. Says Gregory

As that happened the phone rang. Ring! Ran the phone as Donovan picked the phone up.

Hello this is the International Wrestling Division Donovan speaking. Says Donovan.

Hey Lad I am calling to see if ye have an opening. Says a female voice.

Of course we do can ye tell us your wrestling bio. Says Donovan.

Of course says the female. I will be there soon.

Ok so looks like a new recruit says Donovan.

As that happened a female came in.

Hello? She said she must have been someone else than the woman that called, because the woman that called sounded Irish.

Over here. Says Gregory

I would like to sign up said the woman.

Ok here is an application. Said Gregory as he hands her the application.

* * *

So guys here is one of the new OC made by rebeccajoleneaumanwilson.

Name: Brianna Cage- Cena

Ring Name: Brie Cage

Hometown: Carson California

Body type: athletic

Height: 6'0

Weight:185

Attire: Black V-Neck short sleeve t- shirt with Brie Cage on the front and Carson CA made on the back Shaped in pink cursive writing, black jean Capri's And white Nike sneakers.

Street attire: any color juice Couture track suits in any color with white Nike's

Entrance: comes out saluting the crowd while she high fives, and hugs the younger fans

Theme: Stars in the Night by CFO $

Gimmick: the American sweet heart

Personality: easy to get along with, intelligent, funny and beautiful

Team/Stable: None

Hair/Tone/eyes: golden sun kissed skin, ice blue eyes, Long ice blond hair

Fight style: Brawler

Signature: Nightwish( Spear followed by a twist of fate)

Finisher: The Brie Cage Special( Choke slam followed by a Bridging German Suplex)

Other: Married to John Cena

* * *

Ok here you go. Brie says as she gives Gregory the application.

Ok this is good here, you are now added to the roster. Said Gregory

Thank you! She says as she goes and talks to the twins.

Hi their. Brie says

Hello their you must be new here. Says Jessica

I'm Jasmine and this is my sister Jessica. What's your name? Asks Jasmine.

I am Brie nice to meet you she says. As she shakes the twins hands.

As that was happening the door opened to reveal a male.

Hello I am here for an application for your wrestling promotion. Says the male to Gregory.

Alright here ye go lad. Said Gregory

* * *

This is the next OC made By ryzlow98

Name: Leon Styles

Ring Name: Manik

Hometown: Paris France

Build: Athletic and lean

Height: 6'6

Weight: 213

Ring attire: White Jacket, white tights, the legs and jacket have bronze crosses on them, one giant cross going from the hood to the bottom of the jacket, the legs crosses take up the thighs, ankle sock, boots and kick pads

Street attire: white jacket with a black tee shirt under, black sweatpants and shoes

Entrance: Sami Zayn and Finn Balor

Theme: Zedd and logic transmissions

Gimmick: a psychopath with social and feelings falling apart

Personality: doesn't care who you are, likes a good challenge, but likes winning more, and an irrational fear of women.

Team/stable: none, but isn't apposed to the idea of it

Skin/eyes/hair: Bronze tanned skin, orange hair, and white bluish irises.

Style: high flying extremist, with ground technical skills, and enough power to lift up 300 pound opponents, also has one heck of a kick

Signatures: Fear Driver( Coup de Grace), the path of a Psycho( Shining Wizard)

Finishers: Suicide Drop( Chicken wing dropping opponents onto his knees), Move Along( Future shock DDT stunning the opponents putting them on their knees finishing with a Spinning round house kick to the back of the head.

* * *

Here you go I filled it out. Says Leon

Ok you are now on our roster. Gregory said

Ok thank you. He says as he goes to chat to the boys.

Leon see's the women and fidgets away from them.

Hey what's wrong we ain't going to hurt you. Says Brie

He keeps fidgeting away but then hears laughing.

He turns to see Brandon and JJ laughing.

Oh is the psycho scared of the females. Says Brandon

Yea why are you scared of the women? Asks JJ

Are you afraid of being rejected? Asks JJ again.

Oh or maybe you are gay!? Says Brandon once again bursting into laughter.

Leon got furious ready to attack the two when the others pulled him off.

Its not worth it dude you can take them on in the ring but now now. Says Dennis stopping Leon.

Let that Psycho fight them it will be entertaining. Said Si-Ray.

Billy Bob looked at him with a questioning glare.

Why would you want that we won't have any more competition if they end each other now? Says Billy Bob.

Jason Sabre just shook his head not speaking.

Si-Ray started mocking Jason.

What are you worried about Jason afraid you will get your ass whipped to. Says Si-Ray

No I just don't like childish fools like you says Jason.

Si-Ray just glared and stopped talking.

Now that everything was under control a new female walked in. She had chocolate colored skin and had an Irish accent.

Hey lads I called in early asking for an application. She said

Ah yes here you go Lassie. Gregory handed her the application.

* * *

Ok so the next OC is made by Cybella. And it will be the last one for this chapter as I still need more Oc.

Name: Blair Shaw

Ring Name: Angel

Hometown: Bray County, Wicklow Ireland

Build: Curvy and a bit chubby

Height: 5'11

Weight: 155

Ring attire: Green, Pink and black Halter tops with jean shorts and wrestling boots

Street attire: Casual Chic

Entrance: Mixture of Becky Lynch and Charolette

Theme: Beast and the Harlot by Avenge Sevenfold

Gimmick: Split personality

Personality: She is nice to those that are nice to her. She doesn't take crap from anyone and aggressive in the ring. She is also protective of those she calls family.

Team/Stable: None but Later

Skin/ eyes/ hair: light brown skin, green/hazel eyes, and spiky brown hair

Fighting style: Power house and Brawler

Signatures: Tombstone, Moonsault, shining wizard

Finishers: Spear

Other: She is Irish and African American. She worked for Dragon Gate, CZW, and New Japan

* * *

Ok here is the application lad. Said Blair.

Ok you are now in our roster. Said Gregory

Thank you very much lad.

No problem Lassie. Said Gregory. Also you said you are African and Irish? Me and my brother are to! But we grew up in the great Dublin Republic!

That's pretty cool lad! Said Blair. I grew up in Bray County, Wicklow.

Wicklow is great as well! Said Gregory

Blair went of to talk to the others.

So Gregory I think we should hold our first event this Monday since we got 4 divas and 8 male superstars. Said Donovan

Yea I think we should lad, but we will still accept more people to join. Said Gregory

Yea. Said Donovan.

Well we will let everyone finish setting up and mingling and then we will go home, but we will have to be here early to start the roster and the matches. Said Gregory.

Alright. Said Donovan

* * *

Blair was having a conversation with the diva's.

Hello their. Said Brie to Blair.

Hello lassie how are you girls doing today? Asked Blair

We are alright. Said Jessica.

How about we introduce ourselves I am Jasmine and this is my sister Jessica. Said Jasmine

And I am Brie. Said Brie.

My names Blair and its nice to meet ye Lassie's.

Its nice to meet you to said Jessica.

As long as you don't get in our way you will be fine said Jasmine.

I could say the same for you Lassie's. Said Blair as she glared.

Alright everyone go home its time to close up. Said Donovan

Before ye all go our first event will be held tomorrow so ye all get here by 5:30 p.m. alright?

Alright. Everyone said as they went home to get ready for tomorrow's event.

Alright guys that is It for today's chapter. Tomorrow will be our first event so stay tuned for tomorrows chapter. Also I am still accepting Oc so keep your Oc coming!


	7. IWD Chapter 7 part 1

International Wrestling Division

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the superstars or Oc used in this wrestling fanfic except my own characters. Enjoy!**

 **So guys I didn't update yesterday because I was sick with a horrible migraine. As a result the chapter is here today. Hope ye like it!**

"Alright guy today is the big day as it is our first event! So I will go through the match card right now." Says Gregory.

Also there is two new superstars recruited while we were gone. Please make them feel welcome. Come on out, Violet and Daria.

The two gals walked out introducing themselves.

My name is Violet. Violet said. Violet had Milk chocolate skin, purple eyes, and black straight hair. She is 5'10, 135 pounds. She wears a black and red crop top that has daggers inside a broken heart on the front and heart breaker 2.0 on the back, black leather pants and black steal toed boots. Violet is from San Antonio, Texas

I am Daria. Said Daria. Daria is 6'1, 154lbs. She wears a fitting white dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Daria is from Vaduz, Liechtenstein.

Ok now that we introduced our 2 new divas here, here is our match card.

 **Brandon vs Leon**

 **Billy Bob vs Dennis**

 **Jasmine vs Angel**

 **JJ vs ?**

 **Jessica vs Brie Cage**

 **Jason Sabre vs Si-Ray**

Ok there is the match card. Said Gregory. Now that that's out of the way before we begin the show let me bring out 3 people who me and my brother have known here in Dublin since we were young come on out Lads and lassie.

Written in my face plays as Sheamus walks out with a grin.

Thanks for having me here Greg, Don. Let's see how much these fellas can impress me.

No problem Sheamus. Says Donovan.

Now here is our next scout. Says Gregory

Catch your Breath plays as Finn Balor walks out.

Kick some are ye young lads and lassies. I may even get impressed by ye.

Nice to have ye here I hope you like the show. Says Gregory

Now our last scout she is known as Dublin's lass Kicker. Says Donovan

Celtic Invasion plays as the exciting and fun lass kicker Becky Lynch comes out.

Hey hey, Gregory, Donovan. How are ye lads doing I haven't seen ye all since we were young. Says Becky

It is always great to have the Beautiful, Funny, And intelligent lass kicker in our presence. Says Gregory as he smiles.

So I hope ye like our scouts. Says Donovan

Impress them with your skills lads and lassies.

Ok lads and lassies its your time to shine go impress everyone. Says Gregory

 **Ok guys I'm gonna break this up into two parts and I will post both the chapters today. So read both the chapters! Alright guys see ye!**


	8. IWD Chapter 7 part 2

International Wrestling Division

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my own like I said before. So let's get this started!**

"Pyro goes of as Here and now or Never by The Heroes Lie plays"

Hello everyone this is our first event of Monday "International Mayhem" of International Wrestling Division here in Cork, Ireland with a sold out crowd of 7000! Says Gregory.

I am Gregory here with my brother Donovan we are the O' Reilly twins!

And what a great card we got lined up for the Cork crowd today, says Donovan. As the crowd roars.

We also got 3 scouts of the WWE, Ireland's own Sheamus, Becky Lynch, and Finn Balor! Says Donovan.

The crowd goes wild for the 3 superstars of the WWE. They cheered " **Welcome Home"**. Getting pumped up more and more

Now we will start our first match of with two young men with lots of potential. Says Gregory.

 **Centuries-Fall out Boy**

 **Ding. This contest is scheduled for one fall. Accompanied by JJ Hopkins from Manchester, England weighing in at 240 pounds, Brandon Elvidge. As he got a mixed reaction.**

 **Zedd and logic transmissions**

 **And his opponent from Paris, France Manik.**

And that is Manik Leon Styles who has a bit of anger issues, says Donovan.

Oh and what a disrespectful display by Brandon. Says Gregory.

As Brandon starts taunting Manik by reminding him his fear of woman.

Leon gets angry and starts viciously wailing down punching Brandon, as Brandon gets to the ropes.

1,2,3 the referee says trying to get Leon of Brandon who is on the ropes as he gets him off.

Brandon rolls out of the ring to regroup as he and JJ discuss a plan.

And Brandon out of the ring planning something with JJ. Says Gregory

Leon goes out, trying to wail on Brandon, but Brandon pushes Leon into the post.

Oh now Leon outside being taunted By JJ. Says Donovan.

1,2,3,4,5. Counts the ref as Leon makes it back in.

Brandon jumps on Leon attacking him.

Brandon is setting up for a running superkick.

Leon ducks picking Brandon up and uses a military press slam on Brandon.

Leon is now setting up to finish Brandon with a Suicide Drop.

But JJ stands on the rope mocking Leon.

Leon tosses Brandon to the side, and grabs JJ throwing him in.

Leon does a suicide drop on JJ and throws him out.

Brandon gets up and does a low blow to Leon behind the refs back as he was checking on JJ.

Brandon then does a powerslam on Leon.

Brandon then taunts Leon setting him up for a Death before Dishonour.

He picks Leon up, but at the last moment Leon floats over behind Brandon.

Leon then smashes Brandon with a forearm to the head as he then turns him around putting him into The Move Along.

Leon does the future shock DDT, readying to kick him in the back of the head.

He kicks him and goes for the pin.

1 2 and 3.

 **And here's your winner Manik Leon Styles.**

Leon's celebration was cut shorts as JJ and Brandon viciously attack Manik.

They then use their double finisher JJ putting Leon into a tombstone, while Brandon drives Leon to the mat.

Oh what a move. Says Donovan

Well that was kind of uncalled for, says Gregory.

Well I am getting information that our new General Manager will be here later tonight. Says Donovan

Great news their brother, now let's get on two the next match. Says Gregory.

Ding. **Our next contest is scheduled for one fall!**

 **Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston**

 **Introducing first from Lincoln, Nebraska weighing in at 275 pounds. Billy Bob!**

 **And you know Greg when I first saw Billy I thought he was real creepy. Nothing has changed. Says Donovan.**

 **I agree, Don, he certainly is creepy. Says Gregory.**

 **Disciple by Slayer**

 **And his opponent from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing in at 257 pounds, The Psycho, Wolf Gang.**

 **And Dennis aka The Psycho Wolfgang is quite the character. Say Donovan.**

 **Wolfgang walks to the ring with a rock horns sign. Going into the ring doing the rock horns once more.**

 **Ding.**

 **Now this match under way this will be one heck of a match ay lad. Says Gregory.**

 **Yes Brother let's we how these two do.**

The match starts of with billy Bob doing a big boot.

Billy Bob keeping control of the match with stomps on Wolfgang.

Billy Bob taunts with a Luke Harper type taunt which was his mistake, as at that moment Dennis kicks Billy Bob leg.

Billy Bob stumbles out of the ring, holding his leg.

Dennis does the rock sign and goes for a suicide dive.

He hits on target.

He pulls Billy Bob up. Kicks him in the gut and DDT him on the concrete floor.

He rolls him in the ring.

He then locks him in a Cross face.

Will you tap? The ref says to billy Bob he says no trying to break free.

Dennis hits him on his back dragging him away from the rope.

Billy Bob then manages to power out and hits a Sit out powerbomb into the pin.

1 2 and Wolfgang kicks out.

Billy Bob gets momentum with a kick, followed by a chop thrust to the throat.

Billy throws Wolfgang to the ropes going for a discus clothesline.

Wolfgang ducks and picks Billy into a Spinebuster.

He goes for a pin. 1 2, Billy manages to kick out.

Wolfgang gets frustrated.

He goes for a Tornado DDT, hitting it and then puts Billy Bob in a Boston Crab.

Ahhh! Screams Billy Bob.

He looks like he is going to tap.

But he turns over and kicks Wolfgang.

Wolfgang is now stunned.

Billy Bob then uses a Super kick.

He Taunts getting Ready for a Billy Bob slam.

Dennis gets up stunned, as Billy Goes for the Billy Bob Slam.

He gets it and goes for the pin.

1 2 3! Ding! **Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston, here is your winner Billy Bob.**

Billy gets ready to walk out.

When Wolfgang approaches him with a hand shake.

They shake hands and both walk out.

What a show of Sportsman ship by Wolfgang. Says Gregory.

Yea. Says Donovan. What a great display of talent as well! Says Donovan.

Absolutely! Says Gregory.

As the next match was gonna happen. Hard Hitting by Homebwoi plays.

Everyone looks at the titantron with shock and surprise.

The new GM is Johnathan Coachman! Says Donovan

Oh my God says Gregory.

The fans give him a fair ovation.

Ah it feels good to be back in wrestling! Says the Coach.

Especially when we have a crowd like you all here!

The fans cheer him.

Now I got a call from my old friend Joshua and he told me his nephews needed a Gm for theirs wrestling promotion, well look no further as I am the new General Manager! Says Coach.

Now I watched the show so far and I am impressed by the talent.

So as my first order of business this Wednesday on United Fight Night I am gonna make a tag match.

The Team of Brandon And JJ the Devils Disciples, will face of against two teams.

The first is the man you attacked after the match Manik and his partner Wolf gang.

Yeah! The crowd cheers.

And the other two are two men who are dangerous. They are twins. They are the Angels of death Gregory and Donovan. The O' Leary's! Says Coach as the fans cheer and go nuts.

He he our first match in our promotion ay brother. Says Donovan

Yeah! Says Gregory hyped up as Hard Hittin by Homebwoi plays as Johnathan coachman walks out.

No won to our next match. says Gregory.

 **Ding. Our next Match is scheduled for one fall.**

 **Beast and Harlot by Avenge Sevenfold**

 **Our first competitor from Bray County, Wicklow Ireland weighing in at 155 pounds. Angel!**

 **As Angel Waves her hair like Becky Lynch, then walks in like Charolette Flair. Once again waving her hair, then she screams Woo!**

 **Flesh by Simon Curtis**

 **Her opponent from Washington DC weighing in at 123 pounds Jasmine Batista!**

 **As Jasmine goes to the ring like Paige saying this is my house. As Jessica walks like Natalya doing Natalya pose.**

Ding. The match is under way as Jasmine comes out with a huge clothesline.

Jasmine continues to wail down on Jasmine with punches lifting Angel and giving her a side walk slam.

Jasmine looks like she wants to go for a early finish setting up for a Mississippi queen, shades of her fathers Batista Bomb.

As she got Angel in the powerbomb position, Angel starts punching her. Angel gets out and gets angry.

Angel starts wailing on Jasmine kicking and punching her.

Angel then screams woo and kick Jasmine in the leg doing a shining wizard.

She pins 1 2 but Jasmine kicks out.

Angel sets Jasmine up for a Spear.

She heads off but Jasmine gets her in a Mississippi queen position again.

Angel flips over and gets a school girl pin.

1 2 3. Ding! Here is your winner Angel as she runs out avoiding Jessica and Jasmine and smiles.

She walks off as Jasmine holds a scowl.

But they then leave.

A good match ay Greg.

Yes lad what a good way to end that match. Says Gregory.

I would have never guessed a school boy to finish. Says Don.

 **Ding! The next match is scheduled for one fall.**

 **This is Gospel PATD**

 **Introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada. JJ Hopkins.**

 **As he and Brandon walk down ignoring the boos.**

 **And his opponent… a long pause until Catch your Breath plays.**

 **The crowd goes wild!**

 **From Dublin Ireland, Finn Balor.**

 **Balor charges as JJ tries to drop Finn.**

Ding!

Balor lifts JJ up and slams him down as the Two brawl.

JJ gets loose and gets out of the ring.

Balor follows and tosses JJ in the ring.

Balor does a shotgun dropkick going for another dropkick while JJ is seated.

Brandon pulls JJ out as they go to leave.

Jonathan Coach man shows up.

Well JJ since you want to leave I will add an extra team this Wednesday.

The other team will be Finn Balor and.

 **Written in my face**

Sheamus walks out and laughs a hearty laugh as the crowd cheer.

And his partner Sheamus! The coach says as everyone cheers.

What an announcement they will be added to our match says Gregory

Yes and I can't wait for that match. Says Donovan very excited about Wednesday.

Ding! The following contest is scheduled for one fall

 **Brittany Spears Criminal**

 **Being accompanied by jasmine from Washington DC Jessica Batista!**

 **Stars in the Night By Cfo$**

 **And her opponent from Carson California Brie Cage!**

 **Ding the match has started.**

Jessica trying to do the same as jasmine, by wailing down on her opponent.

Brie gets her of and does some punches on Jessica.

She then throws Jessica in the corner.

Brie starts back handing Jessica.

Jessica gets out and does shoulder thrusts in the corner like her father.

Jessica then follows it up with Bang Bang Spinebuster.

She goes for a pin.

1 2 a kick out.

Jessica then gets in a position for a Fire Arm.

Brie counters going for the Brie Cage Special.

She gets the Chokeslam.

She positions Jessica for a German Suplex.

Jessica hits her in the gut.

She bounces of the ropes and hits a Fire Arm.

1 2 3. Ding! Here is your winner Jessica Batista.

They shake hands and they all leave.

More show woman ship says. Says Gregory.

Haha yea lad what a good match says. Donovan.

Now let use head backstage where Coach is talking to Jason about the Main event.

Jason this is Yours or Si-Rays big opportunity tonight because if you win here tonight not only will you be in the Main event Next week to Determine who will be the Next IWD International World Title holder at our November PPV in Dublin. But I will also give whoever wins tonight 10,000 dollars so do your best out there Jason. Says Coach

 **This is tonights main event match up!**

 **This match is a number one contenders match and is for 10,000$, this bout is scheduled for one fall.**

 **Ain't worried about nothing by French Montana**

 **Introducing first from Memphis Tennessee weighing in at 252 pounds Si- Ray!**

 **Si-Ray enters cocky like into the ring as he waits.**

 **Had enough by Papa Roach**

 **And his opponent from Los Angeles California, The Son Of Anarchy Jason Sabre!**

 **Jason rushes to the ring taking down Si-Ray.**

 **Jason then grabs Si-Ray and then gives him a half nelson suplex.**

 **Jason goes for the pin. 1 2 a kick out by Si-Ray.**

 **Ray then pokes Jason's eye blinding him.**

 **The ref tells Ray to not do that as Ray ignores him.**

 **He then sets Jason up on the top rope.**

 **He gives Jason a superplex and goes for the pin.**

 **1 2 a lockout by Jason.**

 **He then bounces of the ropes giving Jason a Bulldog.**

 **1 2 a lockout once more.**

 **He tries to give Jason a turnbuckle powerbomb.**

 **Jason flips over and does a Lariat on Ray.**

 **He then picks Ray up and does a Tornado DDT.**

 **1 2 a kick out he starts to get angry and puts Ray into a Cattle Mutilation.**

 **Will you submit Ray? Asks the ref.**

 **No! He yells.**

 **The hold stays on for a little longer Ray then gets out.**

Ray then does a Lou Thez press.

He then gets Jason with a turnbuckle powerbomb.

1 2 a lockout.

He then puts Jason on the top rope and gets a huricanrana.

He then gets a Frog Splash i lockout.

He then gets frustrated and looks to end it.

He taunts Jason setting up for a Twist of Si-Ray mode.

Jason pushes Si-Ray off.

Jason then goes for a spinning back fist and it connects.

1 2 a kickout.

Jason then goes up top hitting a cross bod kick out.

Jason then goes for a Final resolution aka Boma Ye

He nails it.

1 2 3.

 **Ding! Here is you winner. Jason Sabre.**

 **Jason celebrates and heads back to the locker room.**

 **As promised Coach gave him 10,000 in a brief case. You did good says coach keep it up and next week you may get the title he says.**

 **That's it for today folks check us out on Wednesday for Fight Night. Good night everybody says Gregory.**

 **Ok guys that is it I hope you guys liked it. Also keep submitting your Oc Lads and Lassies.**


	9. IWD Update

IWD Update

Hey guys I know its been a long time guys but I am back. I've been really busy with family.

So I want to ask ye do ye want me to update IWD? If so message me. Also if I do update

Where should I start off? So yeah guys just message me on what I should do.

Also Brandon was the one who gave me the idea to get back to my story. I saw he was updating.

So I am starting again. So yeah guys tell me your thoughts. See ye guys!


	10. Chapter 8

International Wrestling Division

I'm back! And it feels good! So ye all told me to update so I am. Also I'm sorry I haven't lately because of my seizures but I'm a little better now. So let's get this show on the road!

" **Here and now or never by the heroes lie"**

" **Hello everyone and welcome to IWD wrestling. Im Jim Ross here with Mauro Ranallo bringing you commentary."**

" **That's right JR and we have a special treat for you tonight as IWD returns!"**

" **We are here in Bray County Wicklow to give you 10,000 fans out here tonight a great show!"**

" **Comfortable by KCamp"**

 **Here he comes Donovan O' Leary getting ready to talk about tonight. Says Mauro."**

 **Donovan and his brother Gregory have gotten a horrible attitude! Its been since they fought back in December that they have became this brash! Says JR."**

Hey everyone! Says Donovan getting a mixed reaction.

Me and my brother are going to be in tonights battle royal for the IWD world heavyweight champion ship.

And I gotta say me and him are gonna have to not let our family get in the way as I want that championship!

I deserve it! The crowd boos"

 **Had Enough by Papa Roach**

 **Oh my here comes the IWD heavyweight champion Jason Sabre! Says Mauro"**

If I recall correctly you lost your first shot to me when you got disqualified for interference. Says Jason

Not only that, you also cheap shot me and almost broke my neck with a guillotine chair shot!

Boo! Says the crowd thinking back to what Donovan and Gregory did.

Ye know Jason? Yer nothing but a coward! Says Donovan

Ye cried to Gm Teddy Long to be able to retain the title when I deserve it more.

Bullshit! Says Jason

You and your brother are always stirring trouble!

Even Si-Ray is more of a man then you to!

Just shut yer mouth! Si-Ray should've ended your career. But he's to weak to do that says Donovan"

 **Ain't worried about Nothin by French Montana**

Hey you need to shut your mouth! Donovan says Ray

I agree Jason is a pussy! But you and your brother are cowards!

You guys walk around all depressed. Then you attack people you have no business with! Says Si-Ray"

 **Money Baby by KCamp**

Si Ray why are ye even here?! Says Gregory"

Ye should be backstage where the kids are and leave the adults to their business!

Gregory shut the hell up! I beat your ass so many times I lost count!

Now if you guys are done playing games me and Jason have unfinished business.

 **Zedd and Logic**

That can wait till tonight because during the battle royal I'm gonna be the new champion! Says Manik"

Who said you could run your mouth? says Si Ray

I can do and say what I want Si Ray. You are a loser who got bested by Jason for the title and lost the 10,000 dollars match. So shut your mouth before I shut it for ya! Says Manik

 **Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston**

You are all pitiful childish losers. Says Billy Bob

I'm gonna rip you all apart and take that title!

And if you don't like it then screw off! As Billy Bob laughs maniacally"

Billy Bob you're a freak mind your own mouth because you aren't involved. says Jason

How about I show you why I am a maniac? Says Billy Bob

Bring it on! says Jason

 **Hard hitting by homebwoi**

 **Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up gentleman says coachman"**

 **Tonight is the battle royal yes but Billy Bob… you got to earn your spot.**

 **And to do that I'm putting you, Wolfgang and Sam Shield in a triple threat for a number one contenders match!**

" **The crowd cheers wildly"**

 **So good luck Billy Bob! Says coachman**

Well then now that that's out of the way. Says Jason

I believe I'm gonna kick your ass Si Ray!

 **Jason attacks Si Ray but now here comes the angels of death brothers beating on Jason! Says JR in discuss"**

 **Oh but here comes Manik to help him! says Mauro"**

Just you guys wait says Si Ray as him and the brothers leave."

Everyone clears out and the first match starts.

 **Ding! This contest is a 6 man divas tag and is set for one fall!**

 **Beast and Harley by Avenged sevenfold**

 **Introducing first! From Bray County Wicklow Ireland weighing in at 155 pounds! Angel!**

 **The crowd goes nuts for the hometown girl walking to the ring as she taunts and they cheer louder"**

 **Celtic Invasion**

 **And her tag team partner from Dublin ireland! Becky Lynch!**

 **The crowd is in a frenzy for Becky as she shakes hands and taunts"**

 **Stars in the night by CFO$**

 **And their tag team partner from Carson, California Brie Cage!**

 **The crowd is still cheering as Brie gets to the ring"**

 **Blue Smokey Nancy Settling Differences**

 **And their opponents! First from Vaduz Liechtenstein weighing in at 154 pounds Daria Liechtenstein!**

 **As she gets book's she just ignores and gets in"**

 **Flesh by Simon Curtis**

 **And her tag team partners from Washington DC at a combined weight of 223 pounds Jessica and Jasmine Batista"**

 **They get a mixed reaction heading to the ring like Natalya and Paige.**

 **Ding!**

The match is underway as daria locks up with Becky.

Becky transitions into a waist lock and slams daria.

She has daria tight but daria elbows her and starts punching her.

Becky let's go and daria takes advantage with a clothesline.

She picks her up and does as stalling suplex.

She works her over with a headlock until becky shoves her off and hits a calf kick.

They are both down. Becky tags in Angel.

And daria tags jasmine.

Jasmine goes for a clothesline. But Angel moves and does a German suplex.

Angel is on fire doing arm drags and a hip toss.

Angel then goes to finish it with a Spear but Jessica buts in and hits a Firearm on Angel.

Brie Cage comes in and clotheslines Jessica and does a Brie Cage special.

But all of a sudden Jasmine picks her of with Mississippi Queen.

Becky on the outside Suplex's Daria in to the barricade but jasmine hits a Mississippi queen on her as well at that moment Jasmine got in only to be drilled by Angel's spear. 1,2 and 3!

 **Ding! Here is your winners Angel, Brie Cage and Becky Lynch!**

 **They celebrate and give a hug to eachother.**

 **All of a sudden Imaginary by Evanescence plays"**

 **Violet Hickenbottom comes out and sweet chin music on them all.**

 **How come I didn't get to be in this match! This is my spotlight says Violet."**

 **She points at Brie Cage and says I'm coming for your championship as she picks up the belt, shows it off. Then puts it back on Brie"**

 **Keep it warm for me! Violet says. As she leaves"**

 **Wow Violet is coming for Brie's title! She better watch out says Mauro"**

 **Yes she better! Says JR. Because Violet looked like she meant business."**

 **I'm back here with Brandon and JJ Hopkins to interview on their point of view about the battle royal. Says Byron Saxton"**

 **So guys what do you think of tonights battle royal?**

 **I'm pissed because we aren't in it! Says Brandon"**

 **Yea I am to! Says JJ"**

 **We deserve to be in this match, yet Teddy Long and the coach won't let us!**

 **So how about we show them what happens when we don't get our way? Eh JJ?**

 **Yes let's! Said JJ**

 **They then attacked Byron Saxton violently beating him.**

 **Hey get off him!**

 **They turn to look to see Wolfgang and he looks pissed!**

 **He has a barbwire bat getting ready to hit them.**

 **You coward! Just you wait we will get you! Says JJ, as they walk away.**

 **Wolfgang checks on Byron"**

 **Are you alright Byron? Says Wolfgang**

 **Yea I will be good thanks for helping me.**

 **No problem. He says as he shakes Byron's hand and they leave"**

 **Well those dirty down devil's advocates JJ and Brandon just attacked Byron what a cheap move! Says JR."**

 **I agree. Says Mauro. They are as bad as they come."**

 **Now let's get to the next match!**

 **Ding! This match is a triple threat match and is a number one contenders match for the battle royal!**

 **Chon-Perfect Pillow**

 **Introducing first, from Hells Kitchen, New York weighing in at 240 pounds Sam Shields!**

 **What a opportunity for Sam shields as he can get a shot at the championship that he almost won at January's ppv. Says Mauro.**

 **Disciple by Slayer**

 **And his opponents, first from Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 257 pound Dennis "Wolfgang" Bradley.**

 **This young man is talented and he is also the IWD Xtreme champion, says JR.**

 **Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston**

 **And their opponent from Lincoln, Nebraska, weighing in at 275 pounds, Billy Bob!**

 **Ding!**

The match starts with Sam and Dennis Picking of Billy Bob by beating on him with steal chairs"

Then Sam hits Dennis in the gut with a chair into a DDT

Sam then grabs Billy Bob and gives him a T Bone suplex into the steel post

Ahh! Screams billy Bob as his spine is driven to the post

 **That may have broke his damn back! Says JR"**

 **Yea you aren't kidding, what violence! Says Mauro**

Now Dennis gets up and starts to kick Sam with combo kicks to the leg

He then hits chops to Sam's neck then runs and hits a lariat

He goes up top to hit a diving DDT

1,2! And a lockout by Sam

Dennis tries to lock on a surfboard but Sam headbutts him and hits a huge clothesline

He goes for a pin 1,2! A kickout

Sam gets frustrated and gives Dennis a Chimera plex

He is now setting a superman punch and hits it

1,2! And a kickout

He then was waiting to do a Planetary devastation until billy Bob rolls in and gives him a big boot

But while billy Bob was distracted Dennis gave him a Cross face chicken wing suplex

He then went up top and hit a frog splash

1,2,and 3

 **Ding! Here is your winner Dennis Wolfgang Bradley**

 **Dennis then slid out got the IWD Xtreme championship and went to the back to rest for the IWD championship battle royal**

" **Donovan and Gregory are talking about the match backstage"**

 **Hey brother just remember may the best man win! Says Gregory**

 **Yes and its gonna be me he he! Says Donovan**

 **We will see! Says Gregory**

 **Oh talking it over hmm? Says Si Ray**

 **It would be best if you not mess with us. Remember I'm still the shinigami of professional wrestling! Says Gregory**

 **And I'm the Grim reaper of the wrestling business! Says Donovan**

 **Oh well, we will see who wants it more, won't we? Says Si Ray as he walks away**

 **Ding! This contest is the main event of the evening! And is for the IWD heavyweight championship!**

 **Ain't worried about nothing by French Montana**

 **Introducing first, from Memphis Tennessee, weighing in at 252 pounds Si Ray!**

 **Si Ray sure is brash, cocky and confident. Let's just hope it doesn't go to his head to much. Says JR**

 **As Si Ray taunts and the crowd boos"**

 **Papa Roach Had Enough**

 **And his opponents, first, from Los Angeles California, the Son Of Anarchy, Jason Sabre!**

 **Sabre is very talented and has proved that by winning the title. Says Mauro"**

 **Zedd and Logic**

 **And their opponent from Paris, France Manik, Leon Styles**

 **Talented kid right here Leon style's aka Manik making France proud. Says JR**

 **Disciple- Slayer**

 **And their opponent from Minneapolis, Minnesota Dennis the Psycho Wolfgang**

 **What a match this kid came off of to get his spot here In this match! Says Mauro**

 **Comfortable by KCamp**

 **And their opponent from Dublin Ireland, weighing in at 295 pounds Donovan O' Leary!**

 **Donovan and his brother are 7 feet and 295 pounds. Yet lately they have been taking the easy way out winning by cheating! Says JR**

 **Money Baby by KCamp**

 **And their opponent and final competitor from Dublin Ireland, weighing in at 295 pounds, Gregory O' Leary**

 **Gregory and Donovan are talented I will give them that, they are called the Shinigami and Grim Reaper for a reason. But their arrogance has gone off the charts! Says JR**

 **Ding!**

The match starts of hectic as Gregory and Donovan charge Leon Styles attacking him but Wolfgang starts attacking Donovan"

While Si Ray gets knocked by a discus elbow by Jason

Jason continues to punish Si Ray with strikes to the face until Si Ray rakes Jason's Eyes

On the other hand Leon styles is making a comeback and does a diving crossbody on Gregory attempting to pin him

Gregory throws Leon off and does a military press slam on Leon going for a pin 1,2 a kickout

Dennis is trying to execute a tornado DDT on Donovan but Donovan Counters and hits Judgement Day guillotine neckbreaker on Wolfgang

1,2 and 3 Wolfgang has been eliminated

Now Donovan attempts to help Gregory but they receive a double clothesline by Leon

Leon then does a stalling brain buster on Donovan and looks to finish him"

Leon gets the Suicide Drop and pins."

1,2 and 3 Donovan has been eliminated

But as that happens Gregory gets up and hits End of Days Reverse STO swinging neck breaker on Leon

1,2 and 3! Manik has been eliminated!

Si Ray is brawling with jason in the corner with shoulder thrusts until Gregory throws him off

Gregory then is using gut blows on jason and then hits the falcon arrow brainbuster

He sets up to end Jason with a shinigamis scythe burning hammer DDT but Si Ray chops his leg

Si Ray then hits Gregory with a twist of Si Ray Mode

1,2 and 3 Gregory is eliminated

Jason then connects with a drop kick to Si Ray

He goes for a leg lariat and it hits

He picks up Si Ray and gets a suplex powerslam on him and sets him up for a of the rope tornado DDT he gets it

1,2 and oh Si Ray barely kicks out

While that happened Donovan came out to run interference

While this happened Gregory gave Si Ray brass knuckles

 **What the heck is Gregory doing? Says JR**

 **I Don't know but this doesn't look good! Says Mauro**

Si Ray then drills Jason with the knuckles

He then goes up for a frog splash and hits it

 **Oh no! Not like this says Mauro**

 **This is just a sick display! Says JRv**

He hits the frog splash

1,2 and 3! Here is your winner, and new IWD heavyweight champion, Si Ray!

 **How can the O' Leary's do this? How sickening! Says JR**

 **They should be ashamed! says Mauro**

Now the O Leary's and Si Ray celebrate as Si Ray holds the belt and says he's the man"

 **Well goodnight everyone, we finish Monday mayhem! says JR**

 **Tune in next week for more action! Says Mauro**

 **Well guys their ye have it! How do ye like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Also I'm still looking for Oc so if any new readers wanna submit a character read chapter 2 and 3 for the sign up sheets and submit your Oc. Thanks everybody for reading!**


	11. IWD Chapter 9 Osaka Anarchy PPV

International Wrestling Division

Hello guys I am back and ready to update! Sorry I have not updated I have been busy . But now I am back and ready to go. We also have a bit more superstars added to the roster. Here they are.

Name: Damien Jordan  
Hometown: Memphis Tennessee.  
Age: 25  
Weight: 350 pounds.  
Height: 69.  
Nickname: None.  
Look: Its like the Undertakers but its Dark red instead of Black. He also has a black and blue elbow pad on his left got short black hair and its all shaved off. He has blue eyes and hes African american. He has a tattoo of a devil which is on his chest.  
Gimmick: Hes the muscle for the devils associates.  
Style: Powerhouse and dirty,  
Signatures: Go home driver.  
Lariat clothesline.  
Falcon arrow.  
Chokeslam to the turnbuckle.  
Finishers: Reverse death valley driver.  
Pop up powerbomb.  
Theme: Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold.  
Specialized match: Falls count anywhere.  
Face or heel: Heel.

Name: Gabriel  
Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada.  
Age: 23  
Weight: 300 pounds.  
Height:67  
Nickname: Just Gabriel.  
Look:He has dark red pants with a skull and crossbones on the back of them. He has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm. He wears black wrestling boots like the Rocks. He has medium sized hair which is in an afro and its brown. He has brown eyes and they can glare daggers at you. Hes Caucasian. He doesnt have any tattoos or piercings.  
Gimmick: The muscle with Damien.  
Style: Brawler and powerhouse. He does high flying moves like Luke Harper.  
Signatures: Diving foot stomp (Like Del rios finisher now in wwe.)  
Running body splash.  
Torture rack.  
Package piledriver.  
Repeating headbutts.  
Finishers: Diving headbutt.  
Beware of Gabriel (He drops them with a clothesline then he running sentons them.)  
Theme: Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold.  
Specialized match: Falls count anywhere match.  
Face or heel: Heel.

Gabriel and Damien Jordan are a tag team and they plan to take over IWD

Name: Katarina Love

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Body type: Curvy but athletic with light brown skin

Height 5'8

Weight 125lbs

Attire: Black leather sparkly bustier with matching ripped up black tights, furry black boots and black fingerless gloves

Street attire : Skinny jeans, expensive dresses, high heels, ankle boots, skirts, croptops, jean shorts, leggings,

Entrance: Heel NXT Emma entrance

Entrance theme : Miss Jackson - Panic! at the disco

Gimmick: Spoiled Rich girl

Personality :She's mean, narcassistic, and egotistical. She thinks shes better than everyone and will happily look down on them. She's brutal & merciless in the ring often opting to KO her opponents.

Team/Stable: None

Skin Tone/Eyes/Hair: Light brown skin, light brown eyes and long waist length raven hair

Fighting Style: Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler

Signature: Handspring Phoenix Splash, German Suplex, Explorer Suplex, Punt Kick, Big Boot, slap, Tilt a whirl backbreaker

Finisher: F-5 (Purrfect), Liontamer (Love Lock Down), Shiranu (Kat's Meow),

Real Name:David Hernandez

Ring Name:David Reyes-Zelaya

Nick Name:The Maverick Mr.D.R.Z

Social Media Handle: Maverick1998

Gender:Male

Age:18

Hometown:Costa Mesa,California

Height:5'11

Weight:235 lbs

Weight Class:Light Heavyweight

Body Shape:Silm with Muscle

Race:Chicano

Skin Color:Tan

Hair Style:Spiked Hair

Hair Color:Jet Black

Eye:Light Brown

Body Feature:Has Multiple Scars

Ring Attire (please describe your Mask if you wear one.):Tyson Kidd tights but it has a belt on it,the main color is white and the design is black,he has white elbow pads & black knee pads the has hand tape like cm punks but without the x on it,he's has Dolph Ziggler like boots.

Tattoos/ Piercings:None

Personality:Happy Go Lucky

Alignment (Face or Heel):Face

Wrestling Styles:Greco-Roman,Pankration(Boxing & Wrestling Mix together),Lucha libre,Brawler,High Flyer,Puroresu,Hardcore,Showman.

He was also Trained by:Arn Anderson,Sika Anoa'i,Matt Bloom,Jack Brisco,Bryan Danielson, Jim Cornette,Bill DeMott,Tatsumi Fujinami,Chavo Guerrero Sr,Dean Malenko,William Regal,Charlie Haas.

Signatures:Rear Naked Coke hold,Superkick,Gutwrench Spin-out Powerbomb,Frog Splash,Leg Sweep, Double Knee Arm Breaker.

FInishers:Mistrial DDT(Double Arm Snap DDT),G-Shock(Double rotation Corkscrew moonsault),Double Arm Breaker,Dragon Whip Slam,Regal Stretch, Cattle Mutation,Hass of Pain,Beast Bite.

Manager:None

Theme Song:Roman Reigns FCW Theme

Entrance:Justin Gabriel Entrance

Relationships:None Yet...

History:A young kid training for a chance since he was 4 years old, he went around the nation and around the world training with many past wresting superstars and legends to be the has a degree in many different types of law so he a bit busy some of the times and can psychout his opponents,he is also be a jack of a traits.

Alright let's get started! Here we go!

* * *

" **Alone I stand by Killswitch Engage"**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Osaka Japan for our July Pay Per View, Onslaught Anarchy! Says JR.**

 **Yes sir JR and I can't wait for tonight because so many things have happened since we last were at the June Pay Per View as Si-Ray had almost lost the championship at Taiwan throw down as he fought in a triple threat vs both Sam Shields and Jason Saber! Says Mauro.**

 **You said it Mauro Junes pay per view was very exciting as Manik has won the Contract in the Case match. Which it was Manik, Wolfgang, Billy Bob, Gregory, Donovan and Brandon Elvige. Says JR.**

 **Yes sir JR! But it seems Manik has came out on top. And can cash in any time in 12 months! Says Mauro.**

 **Also we can't forget that Wolfgang still has his Xtreme championship. Violet has won the IWD women's championship.**

 **Sam Shields has won the IWD Eastern European championship from Billy Bob.**

 **JJ and Brandon are still the IWD tag champs as they were not set to defend the titles.**

 **And lastly the IWD International title is vacant. But a match is set to happen against the two up and comers who are set to debut tonight. Says JR.**

 **Very excited for tonight Mauro! Says JR.**

 **Yes and before the Pay Per View starts general Managers Teddy Long and Jonathan coachman will say a few things says Mauro.**

" **You know it's the Macmillitiant coming to get it on"**

 **Macmillitant plays as Teddy Long walks and dances getting to the ring.**

 **The crowd cheered as he made it to the ring grabbing a mic.**

 **Let me holla at ya playas.**

 **Tonight is July's pay per view. And I am pleased announce. That whoever wins tonights world heavyweight championship match, will also get 100,000 dollars directly from the main owner himself Joshua O Leary! The crowd cheered loudly.**

 **So without further a do. Let's start the pay per view! Says Teddy Long.**

 **This first match is for the Xtreme championship and is scheduled for one fall!**

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **Disciple by Slayer"**

 **On his way to the ring. First, from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Weighing in at 257 . The IWD Xtreme Champion! Dennis "Wolfgang" Bradley!**

 **And Wolfgang has been on a role here holding on to his championship since January! And he seems very confident in his abilities. Says Mauro as the crowd cheers for Wolfgang.**

 **Yes he is very talented and he has been on a big role here in IWD! Let's see if his reign as champion will continue says JR.**

 **Wolfgang was doing his horn sign as he enters the ring and taunts while the crowd cheers.**

 **And his opponent.**

 **Comfortable by KCamp"**

 **Weighing in at 295 pounds Donovan O Leary! The crowd was displeased at Donovan and booed him with hatred.**

 **Donovan just sneered at everyone. He does not care if the fans boo or cheer him. He just wants to rip Wolfgang apart.**

 **He looked straight into Wolfgang's eyes. Every time he has fought Wolfgang for the title, Wolfgang manages to roll him up and get the victory.**

 **I'm gonna tear ye apart tonight lad! Donovan says with hate in his eyes.**

 **Oh don't worry Donovan. I'm keeping this title says Wolfgang. Further infuriating Donovan.**

 **Ding!**

 **The bell rings as Donovan charges at Wolfgang pushing him into the corner.**

 **Donovan works over Wolfgang with knee thrusts into Wolfgang's ribs.**

 **Donovan was going crazy now kneeing and elbowing Wolfgang until the ref pulled him off.**

 **That gave Wolfgang enough time to charge at Donovan giving him a shotgun missile dropkick to his head.**

 **Now it was Wolfgang's turn as he knees Donovan in the head.**

 **Donovan hits the canvas as Wolfgang starts punching and kicking Donovan in the head.**

 **He gets him with one last knee and picks Donovan up into a snap suplex.**

 **Wolfgang is on a role as he taunts firing up the crowd with cheers.**

 **Wolfgang then puts him up again and gives Donovan a few knife edge chops to the chest. Setting up an Irish whip going for a spinebuster.**

 **Donovan stops and kicks Wolfgang right in the jaw. Aww! Screams Wolfgang.**

 **Donovan then gives Wolfgang multiple uppercuts.**

 **He then picks Wolfgang up and gets him in a cobra clutch choking him, leading to a backbreaker.**

 **Donovan then tosses Wolfgang to the with a smug look mocking the crowd.**

 **Oh is little Wolfgang getting beat up! Says Donovan laughing.**

 **He then picks Wolfgang up slapping in the face.**

 **Ye like that huh boy? Says Donovan.**

 **Then giving a huge closed fist to Wolfgang.**

 **Hey no closed fists! Says the ref.**

 **Oh shut your mouth you little prick! Says Donovan to the ref pushing him.**

 **Don't touch me! Says the ref.**

 **Donovan looked at the ref with an evil look going for him.**

 **But Wolfgang stops Donovan with a chop to the knee.**

 **Ahhh! Screams Donovan.**

 **Wolfgang kicks Donovan right in the back and goes for a reverse suplex.**

 **1,2 and a kick out!**

 **Dennis then picks up Donavan and gives him a back body drop. Then going for an elbow drop.**

 **1,2 and a kick out!**

 **He then goes straight for an armbar on Donovan.**

 **Donovan screams in pain trying to get to the ropes.**

 **Donovan then manages to get up and slam Wolfgang.**

 **He then does vicious stomps. He picks up Wolfgang and gives him The Judgement day.**

 **1,2 and a kick out!**

 **Donovan got pissed. He is going to put away Wolfgang with the Shinigamis Curse.**

 **He lifts him up. But Wolfgang flips over to a huge float over DDT.**

 **He quickly climbs up to the top rope and hits a massive frog splash.**

 **1,2,3!**

 **Ding!**

 **Here is your winner and still the IWD Xtreme champion Dennis "Wolfgang" Bradley!**

 **And Dennis retains! says Mauro.**

 **Yes he did! But Donovan doesn't look too happy. Says JR.**

 **Wolfgang leaves but Donovan is there pointing at him.**

 **Ye little prick! You may have escaped again but I'm sure to get my revenge on ye soon! Just ye wait! Says Donovan as he gets out and leaves.**

* * *

 **Well what a great match! Says Mauro. But next is the match for the Women's championship between Violet, Jessica Batista, and Brie Cage!**

 **Yes sir Mauro! Says JR. As Brie Cage is entitle to a rematch. And Jessica earned a spot in this match by beating Angel and Daria in a triple threat after hitting both with a chair to their heads.**

 **I know a very vicious assault by Jessica! But she earned her shot. Says Mauro.**

 **Ding! This next match is a no holds barred match and is for the IWD Women's championship! Imaginary by evanescence" Introducing first, from San Antonio Texas, weighing in a 135 pounds! She is the Women's Champion! Violet!**

 **And Violet has worked hard for this day and she won the women's championship from Brie Cage at last months Pay Per View, with a headstrong win! Says JR.**

 **Of course! She is a very young and talented woman and she won the belt to show that she is that good! Says Mauro.**

 **Stars in the Night by CFO$" And her opponents, first from Carson California, weighing in at 185 pounds! Brie Cage!**

 **And Brie is also a very talented young lady who took the Women's championship and held on to it till this June. However she lost it to Violet. And is looking to take it back.**

 **Brie starts taunting the crowd getting cheers and gets into the ring as Violet is pointing to the title saying she will keep it. As Brie says she is gonna take back what is hers.**

" **Criminal by Brittany Spears" And their opponent accompanied by Jasmine Batista weighing in at 120 pounds! Jessica Batista! The crowd is split as the twins talk walking to the ring as Jasmine is prepping Jessica.**

 **You got this Jessica! Take the belt home sister! Says Jasmine as Jessica nods her head and gets in the ring.**

 **Ding!**

 **This match is underway as Violet just starts clothes lining everyone and starts to work over Brie.**

 **Jessica grabs Violet from behind and gets her arm in an arm lock and slams her arm.**

 **Ahh! Screams Violet in pain as Jessica elbows her arm very hard.**

 **Violet rolls over and kicks up grabbing Jessica's arm in a hammer lock working her over and elbows her in the head.**

 **Meanwhile Brie got back up and just spin kicks Violet in the head knocking her out.**

 **Brie then grabs Jessica and hits her right in the gut and hits a pumphandle slam.**

 **1,2 and a kick out.**

 **Brie got a bit frustrated as she slammed Jessica's head and gets her in a neck lock.**

 **Jessica was trying to hit Brie and got her a couple times, forcing Brie to release.**

 **Jessica then gives brie an elbow to the back and getting in a German suplex.**

 **1,2 but at that time Violet gets up and stomps on Jessica's head breaking the pin.**

 **She then grabs Jessica and kicks her in the gut running to the ropes and gives Cupids arrow.**

 **She then go's up to the turnbuckle and gives Jessica the Heart Attack elbow drop.**

 **She goes for a pin. 1,2 but Brie had already got up and has a steel chair in hand.**

 **She whacks violet in the head hard with the chair.**

 **Violet was then knocked unconscious.**

 **Brie then went to hit Jessica but Jessica ducked and grabs Brie hitting the Bang Bang spine buster.**

 **1,2 and a kick out.**

 **Jessica looked frustrated. She was very tired and wanted to end it.**

 **She got Brie up and ran to the ropes and was getting ready to hit the Fire Arm.**

 **She managed to hit it. But Violet managed to get up. Bleeding from the back off her head.**

 **She picks up the chair and hits Jessica with it on her back.**

 **Ahhh! Screams Jessica.**

 **Violet then gets the chair and slams it right on Brie's leg.**

 **Oh my god! Says Mauro as Brie screams in pain.**

 **What a vicious shot by Violet! Says JR.**

 **After that Violet wraps the chair on Bries leg.**

 **Oh my god! No! Don't do this! She is about to break Brie leg! Stop her dammit! Says JR.**

 **You are right JR! They gotta stop this. Says Mauro.**

 **Violet goes on to of the the top rope and hits the Heart Breaker on Bries leg.**

 **Ahhhhhhhh! Screams Brie as her leg may now be broken. My Leg! Screams Brie crying in pain.**

 **Somebody stop the damn match! Says JR. This young ladies leg may be broken.**

 **Violet then grabs Jessica and hits Love Lost "Gory Neckbreaker" right on the chair.**

 **1,2,3 ding! Here is your winner and still Women's Champion! Violet!**

 **Violet smirked at her work and raised her title saying she is the best. Getting boo's as she walks off.**

 **What vicious uncalled for display by Violet! Says Mauro.**

 **I agree that was very uncalled for! Says JR.**

 **As Jasmine checks on both Jessica and Brie.**

 **Get some help! Says Jasmine as she helps her sister up and they help Brie as she limps and cries in pain.**

 **It hurts so much! says Brie.**

 **I know Brie. Do not worry I will get revenge for you guys! says Jasmine.**

 **As the staff and paramedics help Jessica and Brie.**

 **Brie was put on a stretcher and strolled away.**

 **While Jessica was being checked on by the staff and took backstage.**

 **What a vicious match we had tonight in the women's division. Especially what Violet has done. Says JR.**

* * *

 **Yes that was a intense match. And for what violet did I am shocked by her actions says Mauro.**

 **I am as well. Says JR. And fans once we get an update on Brie and Jessica we will be sure to inform you.**

 **Well JR I hope it is nothing serious. says Mauro. But from what I have seen Bries leg may be broken.**

 **Yes Mauro I think so. But I hope she gets better quickly. Says JR.**

 **I hope so as well. says Mauro. But on to our next match. Two new up and comers will debut for the International Championship. Let's get this match started.**

 **Ding!**

 **This next match is a no disqualification match and is for the IWD International Championship!**

" **Hail to the King by Sevenfold" First accompanied by Damien Jordan weighing in at 300 pounds from Toronto Ontario Canada, Gabriel!**

 **And w heard of these to young men. Damien Jordan and Gabriel are to talented hard hitting young men with the physique and the strength to take anyone down. However they are as brash as JJ and Brandon and have very bad attitude! Says Mauro.**

 **As Damien and Gabriel went to the ring they sneering and threading fans as they went the ring with one thing in mind. Destruction!**

" **Roman Reigns FCW Theme" and his opponent. From Costa Mesa California, weighing in at 235 pounds, The Maverick David Reyes!**

 **And this young man is very talented himself. He has fought many times and trained by many legendary people. He has much athleticism and is very energetic. Says JR.**

 **David was jumping to the ring like Justin Gabriel and gets into the ring.**

 **Ding!**

 **The match is underway as Gabriel charges at David with a shoulder thrust knocking David down.**

 **He just nails down on David with closed fists to the face not letting up.**

 **David managed to get an Elbow right on Gabriel's face getting him off of him.**

 **David tries to build momentum with elbows and punches but Gabriel grabs him by the head and tosses him across the ring.**

 **Gabriel picks him up and hits fist thrust right on to Davids chin manhandling him.**

 **He then picks up David and wraps both hands around Davids neck with a hangman's choke.**

 **David seems to be fading until he elbows Gabriel right on the top of his head.**

 **David gets a comeback going on with a spin kick, into a flying elbow knocking Gabriel down.**

 **Gabriel then gets up however David – Reyes gives Gabriel a double knee armbreaker.**

 **He then lifts up Gabriel and gives David a sit out powerbomb.**

 **1,2 and a kick out by Gabriel.**

 **David was getting frustrated but he was holding up. He get Gabriel in a neck lock from behind.**

 **David is holding on as Gabriel is fading. However, Damien uses the no disqualification stipulation to interrupt and hit David hard right on top of the head with a steel chair.**

 **Gabriel is still gassed from the choke hold.**

 **However Damien keeps hitting David right on his back with the steel chair going crazy.**

 **Until the ref finally tells Damien to get out back to ring side.**

 **Damien leaves and that gave Gabriel enough time to get up and start stomping on Davids head, pushing his boot harder on to Davids head.**

 **That's when Gabriel got the look in his eyes. A crazy look. Void of life.**

 **He put the chair on Davids chest and hit double foot stomp from the top rope.**

 **1,2 and a kick out!**

 **Gabriel got more angry he was going to hit the beware of Gabriel.**

 **He picks David up and hits a huge clothesline going to finish it with a senton splash.**

 **Right as he was going to hit it. David lifts up his knees hitting right into Gabriel's back.**

 **He then rolled up Gabriel.**

 **1,2 Gabriel kicks out.**

 **But before Gabriel could get up he hits a huge side kick to Gabriel's head knocking him out.**

 **He then grabs both of Gabriel's arms and gives him a Mistrial DDT on the hair.**

 **1,2,3! Ding! Here is your winner and new International Champion, David Reyes!**

 **David was celebrating holding his title up going o the top rope holding it close and rising it up. Proving he is the champ.**

 **But as he gets down. Damien has a sledge hammer and hits him hard right in the ribs.**

 **Oof! Says David Reyes coughing hard after the blow.**

 **You think you have won? Says Damien. Well you are mistaken we are going to whip your ass every week until you can't walk. And show you who the true victors are. Says Damien with one last hard stomp to David Reyes head.**

 **Gabriel and Damien walk off laughing at what they have down. Proving their dominance in the business.**

 **What a sick attack by Damien! Says Mauro.**

 **Yes what a vicious attack! Says JR.**

 **Speaking of sick attacks. Earlier tonight, Violet viciously attacked Brie Cage and Jessica Batista during their match. And she hit a Heart Breaker elbow on Brie's leg, which had a chair on it. And giving Jessica a Gory neckbreaker on to a steel chair. We have news that Brie's ankle has been broken, and Jessica is suffering from a major concussion. I wish them best and hope they have a quick recover. Says Mauro.**

 **Yes Mauro I hope they have a speedy recovery and wish them the best says JR. But now onto the rest of the card we have the Debuting Katrina Love coming out soon to address the IWD universe.**

* * *

 **Now let's go to Byron who is speaking to the IWD Xtreme Champion Dennis "Wolfgang".**

 **So Wolfgang it seems you have managed to retain your Championship. How does it feel holding onto the championship for as long as you have.**

 **Well it feels real great Mauro. Because not only am I still champion. But I have beat many people. Including that Lunatic and his animal for a brother, Donovan and Gregory O' Leary.**

 **Well Wolfgang you have accomplished a lot in this business. What do you feel you need to accomplish more here in IWD?**

 **Well Byron I fee I have accomplished a lot. But now I want to chase the main IWD world heavyweight. And win it and prove that I am the best.**

 **Well thank you for your time back to you guys…**

 **Whoa! Yells Byron as Gregory and Donovan show up with barbwired bats nailing down on Wolfgang.**

 **Ah my! My ribs! Says Wolfgang. Holding his ribs.**

 **You thought you could provoke us. Huh Wolfgang? We'll you are wrong lad. Because we are going to continue making your life here in IWD as long as you are in this company! Says Gregory.**

 **Yeah Wolfgang! Watch yer back lad. Because we are gonna kick yer arse so bad. You won't hold that championship for any longer after we are done with ye! Says Donovan.**

 **One last hit with the bats as the O' Leary brothers walk off.**

 **Staff look after Wolfgang and take him on a stretcher.**

 **Well those dang O'Leary brothers starting their shenanigans once more attacking Wolfgang! Says JR.**

 **Yes once again those O'Leary brothers show how vicious they are attacking Wolfgang. As he is a champion I hope he gets well soon, because he is a fighting champion. And he will get back up and show them O' Leary brothers why he is the Xtreme champ. Says Mauro.**

 **Yes Mauro I hope he gets well soon. Now we are here waiting for the debuting woman competitor, Katrina Love who is coming out next. Says JR.**

* * *

" **Ms Jackson by Panic at the Disco" On her way to the ring, from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania, weighing in at 125 pounds Katrina Love!**

 **Katrina walks out with a chip on her shoulder, proving how big her ego is.**

 **She looks at the fans making a crying taunt towards the crowd as they are mixed with both boos and cheers.**

 **She just brushes it off and just walks in brushing everyone off getting into the ring.**

 **She grabs a mic.**

 **I am here and this is the arrival off the Queen of IWD! Katrina says.**

 **And I am here to make an impact in IWD!**

 **So you might as well hand me a Women's championship shot right now, and I won't take no for an answer!**

 **She once again gets a mixed reaction from the crowd.**

 **I don't care what any of you fans say. Boo me or cheer me. I am the best! I am the real boss! Says Katrina.**

 **All of a sudden "Beast and the Harlot by Avenge Sevenfold" plays and the crowd erupts! As Angel comes out with her happy go lucky self. As she does a taunt getting the fans hyped up.**

 **Angel then grabs a mic.**

 **What makes you think you deserve a title shot? Says Angel.**

 **You have only just arrived while me and the girls in back have worked day in and day out just to get here.**

 **And now you just demand a championship. Oh no you aren't because a lot of us earned it more then you ever have! Says Angel.**

 **Oh! And who are you boo boo! Huh!? You think you can just talk to the Queen!?**

 **Well you are mistaken because I do deserve that championship.**

 **And from what I have seen so far. You had your shot. Now let the professional take a hold of this business. Because not you! Or anyone in the back deserves that championship more than me! Says Katrina.**

" **Blue smoke Nancy by unsettling Differences" Out comes Daria and she doesn't look happy.**

 **She gets to the ring quickly and grabs a mic.**

 **You know what? I don't like Angel but I agree with her.**

 **I hate spoiled little bitches like you who thinks the world owes you.**

 **You don't deserve a shot at the championship. Me and Angel have fought and earned our spot. While you just come in here and think you should get it?**

 **How about you earn it.**

 **You fight one of us and win and earn a spot like everybody else! Says Daria.**

 **Okay boo boo! I don't know who you are or who gave you and Angel any reason to talk. But I suggest you two shut your mouth. Because you both had your shots and loss. Now move over bitch before I end your ass right now! Says Katrina.**

 **Katrina got up in both Daria and Angels face trying to intimidate them.**

 **She then slaps both Angel and Darla.**

 **But before they could react "hard hitta" by homebwoi plays and out comes Jonathan Coachman.**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on their ladies you are trying to tell each other who deserves a title shot?**

 **I agree Katrina needs to earn her spot.**

 **So that is why next week I am putting you three in a triple threat match.**

 **And whoever wins that match will get a shot at the women's championship the week after that.**

 **Good luck ladies! Says Coach.**

 **The three stare each other down as they hear the news.**

 **They all leave the ring and prepare for next week.**

 **What an announcement by Coach. A triple threat match for the women's championship. Says Mauro.**

 **What a match that will be Mauro! But now is our main event match here at Osaka Anarchy.**

* * *

 **Jason sabre, SI Ray, and Sam Shields in a Rematch of last month from last months Pay Per View. However whoever wins also gets 100,000 dollars directly from Joshua O' Leary. Says JR.**

 **Right JR! Let's get started! Says Mauro.**

 **The lights started flashing as a cage went around the ring.**

 **The ring had many weapons and barbwire at the top of the cage.**

 **Ding!**

 **This match is an Anarchy Cage match and is scheduled for one fall!**

" **Had enough by Papa Roach" On his way to the ring, from Las Angeles, California, weighing in at 233 pounds Jason Sabre!**

 **Jason was getting many cheers as he makes his way down the ramp pointing at himself saying this is his arena and he is going to take the championship back.**

 **He gets to the cage and looks at it carefully. Scouting out what is to come.**

 **He then gets into the ring and taunts the crowd getting more cheers.**

" **Chon-Perfect Pillow" and his opponents, first from Hells Kitchen, New York weighing in at 240 pounds, Sam Shield.**

 **Sam came out with determination in his eyes going straight for the cage getting in the ring.**

 **He does a simple taunt as he is in the ring getting a mixed reaction.**

 **He then stares right at Jason with a fighting look, saying he means business.**

" **Aint worried about nothin by French Montana" and their opponent from Memphis, Tennessee, weighing in at 252 pounds, Si- Ray!**

 **Si Ray comes out holding up his title.**

 **He automatically gets booed by the crowed but he just shrugs it off and tells them to shut up.**

 **He gets to the ring, waisting time.**

 **He finally gets in and the ref takes the belt.**

 **Ding!**

 **The match is underway as Ray tries to work over Saber by charging at him with punches and a hammer fist to Sabers back.**

 **Jason is punching Ray in the get as well as the two try to get the best of each other.**

 **Shields then interrupts and clotheslines both of them in the back of the head.**

 **Shields then picks up Ray and knees him in the gut and throws him into the cage then grinding Ray's face on the cage.**

 **He then tries the same thing with Sabre but Sabre knees Shields in the gut.**

 **Sabre then picks Shields up in a suplex position and moves toward the cage suplexing him right on to the cage.**

 **Shields yells in pain as his back was driven into the cage.**

 **Sabre then picks up Ray and gives him an atomic drop into a back suplex.**

 **Sabre taunts the fans as he gets on a roll getting cheers.**

 **Sabre then gets the table that is sitting on the turnbuckle setting it up.**

 **He punches Ray in the back and puts him on the table.**

 **Sabre hammers away on Ray and gets a ladder that is on the other turnbuckle.**

 **He sets the ladder up however Shields gets back up and kicks Sabre in the gut.**

 **Shields gets Sabre into a military press and tosses Sabre right into the cage.**

 **Shields then picks up a steel chair and hits Sabre right in the back.**

 **Shields then goes to hit Ray but Ray kicks Shields in the face.**

 **Ray then pokes Shields eye and gets Shield with a dropkick right into the cage.**

 **Ray picks up the chair and nails on Shield 5 times with the chair.**

 **He then tries to get shield on the table, however sabre stops Ray and gives Ray the Midnight Hour Cutter.**

 **He then picks up Ray on the table.**

 **He gets the chair and whacks Ray to make sure he is out.**

 **He then hits Shield on the back with the chair making sure he is down.**

 **Sabre then climbs the ladder, and he has one thing on mind, he gets to the top of the ladder and tries to hit Ray with a cross body splash.**

 **However shields got back and uppercuts Sabre a couple times.**

 **He then gets Sabre in a t- bone suplex position.**

 **Oh my god! Don't do it says JR.**

 **But Shields gets him higher into the position and t bone suplexes Sabre on to Ray who was on the table.**

 **Oh my god! Says JR. That could have broke this man in half.**

 **Shields then gets up and goes to pin Sabre.**

 **1,2 and Sabre some how manages to kick out.**

 **Shields was getting frustrated.**

 **Trying to get up after all the damage but manages to get up, Shields goes for a kendo stick.**

 **He then wails on both Sabre and Ray making them scream in pain.**

 **He then picks up Ray and goes for Chimera Plex.**

 **However Si Ray flips over Sam and hits a low blow on Sam.**

 **Sam shouts in pain after getting hit in the groin, Fucks. Says Sam.**

 **Ray then gets Sam with a inverted suplex.**

 **He then lifts Sam once more and power bombs him into the cage.**

 **Ah Crap! Says Sam. Trying to withstand all the damage.**

 **Ray then turns to Sabre who in turn gives him a hard superkick right in the jaw, Setting up for the Bite the Bullet.**

 **Sabre then lifts up Ray completing the Bite the Bullet with a Brainbuster on the chair.**

 **After that had happened Ray was knocked unconscious bleeding.**

 **While Sabre had done that Shields had got up and clubbed Sabre on the back with a huge elbow.**

 **He then took the opportunity giving Sabre a backbreaker.**

 **Shields looked angry and was ready to finish it taunting his opponent to get up.**

 **Shields got Sabre in a Planetary Devastation position getting ready to hit it.**

 **However, Sabre managed to get out and kick right into Shields leg and gave a huge double arm DDT.**

 **He then saw that Ray was still knocked out and turned back to Shields taunting him to finish him off.**

 **He then picks Shields up and hits the Final Hour on Shields.**

 **1,2,and 3!**

* * *

 **Ding! Here is your winner and New IWD World Champion! Jason Sabre!**

 **And Sabre has done it! He has achieved his dream and goal of once again become world champion! Says JR.**

 **Yes and what a win it was for this young man winning a very destructive match! Says Mauro.**

 **Yes Mauro what a moment for this young man! Says JR.**

 **Jason is in the ring with blood, sweat and tears on his hands as he has won the championship once again.**

 **He go's to the corner raising up the title and taunting s the crowd cheer loss for him.**

 **Jason gets off the ropes and taunts once more.**

" **Strength of the Mind" by Kill switch Engage plays as Joshua O'Leary comes out with a briefcase.**

 **And there is Joshua O'Leary. The main chairman of IWD with the 100,000 dollars that he promised to give the winner of this match. Says JR.**

 **As they open the cage for Joshua to give Sabre his winnings.**

 **Great job to ye Sabre! Says Joshua. You are a very talented man indeed. He says raising Sabre hand in celebration.**

 **And that is why I am here to give you a well deserved reward. Says Joshua. As he opens the case and shows the 100,000 dollars.**

 **Jason was very happy that he won. He was crying. He achieved his dream of once again being champ. And on top of that is going to get a large sum of money.**

 **Joshua hands Sabre the case and says here you go champ! You have earned it! Says Joshua.**

 **Sabre takes the briefcase and go's up on top of the turnbuckle holding the cash tight and raising it up.**

 **However, all of a sudden Joshua got close to Sabre and low blow on him and throwing him down.**

 **Boooooo! Say the fans.**

 **What was that about! Says Mauro.**

 **Joshua goes right up to Sabre holding a mic.**

 **You thought I would actually give you that money and appreciate you?!**

 **Well you are very much wrong! You are a loser and do not deserve any of this.**

 **Ray gets up and Joshua says for him to attack Sabre as he calls out more people.**

 **Ray stomped on Sabre viciously attacking him and beating on him.**

 **Sam Shields had got up and got pissed. But he saw what was happening to Sabre.**

 **He then got a chair and whacked Ray on the head with it.**

 **Who do you think you are huh Ray? He says to Ray.**

 **However back up has arrived with crowbars. They then started attacking both Shield and Sabre viciously.**

 **Joshua had handcuffs.**

 **They handcuffed both of them and continued to beat them.**

 **You see boys. Whenever you go against me or do what you want there is consequences! And you have defied me Sabre! While you Shields did what you wanted! So you are getting a treatment. Says Joshua.**

 **The crew of Joshua were, Donovan, Gregory, Brandon, JJ, and Gabriel and Damien.**

 **They kept attacking until out of no where Wolfgang, David- Reyes, and Manik all came out carrying Barbwires bats.**

 **Joshua's crew was to busy attacking Sam and Sabre that they didn't see Manik, David-Reyes and Wolfgang coming.**

 **Manik, David, and Wolfgang managed to get into the cage and wailed down on Joshua's crew.**

 **Beating Joshua's crew so bad until they were unconscious and bleeding.**

 **Sam and Sabre were hurt and bleeding while the others managed to find the key and take the handcuffs off. They then helped Sabre and Sam up and took them to the back and put them in an ambulance to go to the hospital.**

 **Well guys that was a dispicable display by Joshua and his crew! Says JR.**

 **Yes that was very horrible and uncalled for! However thankfully for Manik, Wolfgang and David Reyes they saved those young men's life. Says Mauro.**

 **Yes they sure did Mauro. Thank gosh for those young men with a heart and soul to help those poor young men. Getting their careers harmed. Says JR.**

 **Well guys that is it for The Anarchy Pay Per View here in Osaka and we will inform you of what is to come next Monday on International Mayhem! Thank you for joining us! Goodnight everybody says Mauro.**

* * *

 **Well guys that is it for this chapter. I hope you liked this update. And I will try to update more. However I have been busy so it has been hard to update. But I will try to update once every week guys. And I hope you all had a happy 4** **th** **of July last Monday. See you guys soon!**


End file.
